Fooling around
by mamika
Summary: this is my intake on the joke around the Wii. read if you want to see how boring it can be. Kurofai


yeah, this is my little fic about our favorite pair, Kurofai. Iknow it makes next to no sense, butI hope atleast someone finds this worth reading. enjoy

* * *

Fooling around

They were in a world with no feather, but since it was nice world and the princess were running a slight fever, they chose to stay there for a while. They managed to rent a house for a month, fully furnished and all, because the family that owned the house went for a long holiday. So, they didn't need to pay tat much at all, since they were more like guarding the house for burglars. So they got enough money for food and the rent by just Kurogane working full time, and Syaoran doing part time. Fai took care of the princess and the house, so it wasn't that unfair deal. And Kurogane was fine with it, as long as the blond didn't jump him as soon as he got home and exclaiming how nice it was to have daddy back home after the long work day. Usually he glared the blond and depending on the blond's reaction, he would ignore the incident completely, or chase the blond around the house with his sword at hand. It wasn't that he didn't like being jumped at, it felt odder nowadays if that didn't happen, but he liked chasing after the blond, when Fai was in the sneaky mood.

Fai was having a blast in the house. He was living this little fantasy where they were a real family, prompted by the fact that the family that had rented the house to them had congratulated them for their children and their bravery of being openly together. Kuro-pon had been so pissed at that, glaring the couple coldly, but when he had embraced Kuro-koi, the ninja had tensed up at first, but then relaxed and managed not to slash on the couple. But what he had liked the most was the hardly noticeable blush on Kuro-run's face when he had hugged the man. The image still made him giggle, he really loved seeing Kuro-myu like that. He sighed happily, soon Daddy would be home again, and he figured they could play tonight.

Syaoran liked the world, it was pretty and happy place, and the house they lived was so calm and warm. Whenever he came home, Fai would greet him happily, and Sakura would smile at him too, asking how had his day been. There was also good libraries around, and he was able to read the books, so he had much fun in this world, especially since Sakura seemed to enjoy too, and the fever wasn't anything serious. Most of all he liked their evening together, they would go to this one bedroom that had this game in there, that people called as 'wii'. It was fun playing it, there was many kind of different games from sports to cooking, so they all had something they were good at. They usually played duals, and the winner would move on to play with the next person in a game the newer player chose. It was fun, and he it was heartwarming seeing how Sakura was so serious with whatever she did, but still smiling gleefully whether or not she won.

On one day, Syaoran came home but there was no one there. He searched a while, he had been wanting to ask Kurogane about this new word technique he had been developing. And he knew Kurogane had a day of, and there was no note saying that people were out, so he should be somewhere inside. Finally he moved upstairs where the bedrooms were, and from the wii-room he heard voices

"Kuro-puu, not like that, you are too rough, you can't finish it off like this". He stopped and frowned. How come Fai was giving Kurogane advices, especially since it sounded like they were playing one of those fighting games.

"I know what I am doing"

"I know you do, but I would prefer you head my words. I could repay it to you" there was a silence before he heard Kurogane mutter an answer

"Fine". Since there didn't seem to be a fight about who knew what better, he figured it was good time to go in and ask Kurogane's opinion about the new move. He knocked the door as he was taught to, but in his eagerness to hear comments of his idea, and because he didn't think it would so wrong to disturb a game. They could just put it on break. So he rushed in, already greeting Kurogane and Fai. But he froze in the doorway, what he saw wasn't his traveling companions playing the wii, but his companions entwined in bed, completely naked and looking at him. Kurogane was shocked, but then there was the glare that made him step back and when he finally regained his functions, he dashed out, closing the door and calling apologies. He kept the speed up and went downstairs, but still managing to hear Fai's laughter coming from behind, but when the laughter was suddenly muffled, he sped up. When he reached the downstairs, he chose to go for a walk. He would never again make any assumptions when it came to those two. Pale, he walked and met the princess and Mokona, and just to stop them from going to the house, he asked them to join him for an ice cream.

Back in the house, Fai was laughing so hard tears flow down his face.

"I can't believe...did you see his face? Priceless.." Kurogane wasn't that happy, and he kissed the man, still laughing. "C'mon, it's not that bad. He won't tell anyone, and now he will be more careful. Besides, he saw already, so we can just as well continue, eh?". Kuro-pin just stared him for a while, but then a smirk spread over the face.

"Sure. And now you can make all the sounds you want, so I don't need to watch for it". He smiled when the red eyes bore into his, and he let Kuro-pun take charge. Whether it was his or Kuro-tan's way, it would be most pleasant.

* * *

so, how was it? would you mind reviewing, so I might want to write a better kurofai fic? pwetty please? anyway, nice summer, or whatever the season is when you are reading this.


End file.
